The Good Girl
by likeit
Summary: Set immediately after purgatory ended. I always wondered, Doesn't Alex ever get tired of being the one to follow the rules? Just once I'd like to see her snap. This is what happens in my mind, when you just can't take it anymore.


Don't own Law and Order CI, or any characters. Just like playing.

The Good Girl

When she got home from work that night, she was angry. No, scratch that. She was furious. Hurt. And it wasn't just at Bobby. No, she was furious and angry and hurt at Ross. And, the Chief of D's. And the whole goddamn NYPD. But then. Thinking about it, it was really Bobby and Ross that she was pissed at. Everything she said in that room to him was true. She really has covered his ass on so many occasions, she really has lied for him. And, she'll be damned if she's going to "carry his water" anymore.

When the chief of D's came in and returned Bobby's badge to him, Bobby looked like a kid in a candy store. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face herself. She could barely contain herself. Somehow, after everything, every illegal, undercover, unauthorized thing he did, he was actually being congratulated on a job well done. The chief barely acknowledged her existence. _She _was the one who followed all the rules. _She_ was the one who time after timed reigned her eccentric partner in. _She_ was senior partner. _She_ was the good girl. _Good girl. Good girl_.

And that's when something in her snapped.

It wasn't the fact that she felt totally betrayed by her partner. It wasn't the fact that after all her years on the force Ross and Bobby still managed to leave her out of an undercover operation that ultimately involved her. It was that voice in her head. "You're the _Good Girl". _

7:00AM

Alex woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. She picked out a denim skirt that fell ever so slightly at her knees. A pretty pink tank top with a tight, but not _too tight_ white shirt over it, but unbuttoned so you could see the pink. She picked out her favorite black heels that gave her about 2 inches. She took her hair and pinned the front back. She put all of her earrings in and applied some makeup, more than usual.

9:21AM found her walking late into the weekly meeting. Her entrance might have gone unnoticed had it not been for the stark change in her appearance. Everyone looked up and seemed at first not to recognize her, but it was Bobby and Ross who she found staring a bit longer than need be.

"Sorry I'm late" she chirped taking a seat next to Bobby

"Y..you look.." He stammered

"Detectives!" Ross glared. "Shall we continue..."

Walking out of the meeting she continued her cold shoulder to Bobby while Logan walked up next to her. "Eames..missing your days in Vice?" He smirked. Then, she smiled pleasantly, held out her middle finger and said "Fuck off Logan". Everyone around her stood still. Eames was _never_ unprofessional in the bullpen.

12:45 found her walking into Ross's office with Bobby. She didn't fail to notice the disapproving look that Ross gave her as he looked her over up and down. He motioned for them to sit.

"Where are we on this case"? He asked

Bobby began speaking "Now, I was thinking that the way for us to find this guy may be to go up to Connecticut for the night. I think..."

"No. I don't think so." Alex responded.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I don't want to go to Connecticut tonight, the guy will still be there tomorrow and I have plans tonight. So..no."

Bobby was flabbergasted. Eames never put her personal life above a case. So he tried again.

"The thing is...I know where he'll be tonight and.."

Alex cut him off. "I said no. And I'm senior partner so what I say goes. Aren't I right Captain?"

Ross watched the two of them, especially Alex with his mouth open.

"Captain? Captain?" She not so gently slapped the calendar on his desk

"What?" Ross shook his head "Oh, right. Senior partner. Yes, I suppose that's true Eames. Sorry Goren, it looks like you won't be going tonight".

"Is that all?" Alex asked and smiled sweetly.

Bobby opened his mouth to speak, but shut it before he could say something he might regret.

The rest of the day Alex continued to work as if nothing was different. At 4PM, Ross's secretary came over to their desks. Bobby was engrossed in their latest file, while Alex seemed to be engrossed in a magazine. He kept looking up at her, raising his eyebrows. He couldn't understand this change. And to make matters worse...it was a _fashion_ magazine. He could understand if it was something more interesting..maybe Smithsonian or something...but..." His thoughts were interrupted by Ross's secretary.. "Eames..Goren...Captain needs your monthly expenditure sheets." Goren dutifully pulled his out and handed them to her. Eames ignored them. "Eames...Eames..Alex...the..uh...expenditure sheets?" Goren tried to make eye contact. Alex barely looked up and shrugged.

"I don't have them yet." She looked back down and continued reading her magazine.

"Well..uh..if you want...uh...Eames...I can do it real quick for you" Goren tried to make nice again.

"Nah." She waved him off. "I'll get to it later this week"

The secretary interjected "But..Eames..you know how the Captain is.."

Alex waved her off. "Whatever." "What time is it?" She looked at them.

The secretary shrugged at Goren and walked away.

"It's uh..4:10." Goren answered

"OK. I'm gonna go Bobby. Cover for me...OK? Thanks. Hot date you know!" And with that she left.

Bobby didn't know what bothered him more. The fact that she left him to cover for her, or the fact that she had a date. Either way, this was not the Eames he knew. What had come over her?

5:30PM that night found Alex sitting in comfy sweats and a tank top on her couch curled up with a good book. She snorted to herself. The look on Bobby's face when she said she had a "hot date" was priceless. Come to think of it, the whole day was pretty great. She relived every moment in her mind. Her outfit, the looks she got when she came in late..her words to Logan (Inwardly she cringed. That was really uncalled for, Logan was just being Logan after all. She'd have to remember to apologize at some point). She continued flipping through her day. The meeting in Ross's office, his clear disapproval for her manner of dress, the way she slapped the calendar...pulling rank with Goren. All of it. Grand. Just grand. Oh, and let's not forget that magazine. That was a good one. Of course, she really did have those expenditure sheets. She'll give them in tomorrow she thought to herself. She decided she had to share this experience with someone, and decided to call Carolyn Barek. She hadn't spoken to Barek in a few months, but she knew Carolyn was one person who would appreciate the whole day.

11:30PM

She had a great conversation with Carolyn. She told her about her day, about not being the "good girl" for once and how much she enjoyed it. The conversation took a somewhat serious turn as Alex explained what had happened to bring this day about. She vented about Goren's suspension, her feeling betrayed and her frustration with Ross, Bobby and the whole NYPD as a rule. Carolyn was great. She laughed at Alex's recount of the day, and listened with sympathy to what had been going on with Alex the past few months. Alex hung up feeling better. She fell asleep happy and content for the first time in months.

8:45 AM

Alex walked in wearing her black pantsuit and her usual subtle makeup. She entered the bullpen carrying three cups of coffee. First she walked over to Logan's desk and handed him a mocha. "Sorry about yesterday Logan. Didn't mean to curse you out in front of the whole squad". He took the coffee and looked over towards Goren who was now watching her with a look of hesitation. "No problem sweetheart. Maybe next time you'll wear something even shorter and I can..."

"Don't push it Logan" Alex rolled her eyes and walked to her desk.

"Good morning." She handed Bobby his coffee. He took it with some hesitation.

"Take it. It's not poisoned" She joked. He smiled carefully. She sat down.

"I was thinking Bobby. We should probably get an early start to Connecticut today. I have plans with my sister tonight, but if we end up with a good lead, I'll just reschedule with her."

"Well...uh...OK Eames, but, you know...I wouldn't want you to give up your personal time with your family..."

"Nah. That's ok. Work has to come first sometimes." She smiled a genuine smile this time and he found himself smiling back. "Whatever you want Bobby. I think your theory may just pan out. You take the lead on this one. It's cool."

"Th..Thanks Eames...Alex."

"No problem. Listen, I just have to drop this expenditure sheet off at the Captain's desk, then we can go."

As they passed the Captain's office, Alex walked in and handed him the sheet. "Sorry this is late Captain. Won't happen again".

He looked at her skeptically. "Okay. I'll give you a pass this time Eames. Tell me, were you having an off day yesterday? Because usually you're a...well..."

"Good girl?" She smirked.

She didn't wait for an answer. "Let's go Bobby"

When they settled in the car Bobby decided to be brave. "Hey Eames? What was up with you yesterday?" He cringed waiting for a tirade, or some snarky answer. Instead all she said was

"Whatever do you mean, Bobby?"

-end-


End file.
